The present invention relates to emergency window or door opening systems. In particular, the present invention is a window assembly having an internally propelled window unit. The window unit may be activated in situations when, for instance, the user is incapable of, or prevented from, opening the window manually. The window unit may be operated without electrical power.
Emergency door and window opening systems are known. The Frey U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,123, discloses a system for opening a sliding door automatically in the absence of electricity. The system includes a compressed air canister, an air line, an assembly including a cylinder, a piston and a rod, and a doorstop. A solenoid triggering device keeps the compressed air canister closed while electricity is available. If the electricity supply fails, the solenoid allows compressed air to escape from the canister. The air then flows through the air lines and into the cylinder where it propels the piston and rod horizontally, causing the rod to engage the doorstop and force the door open. The Frey system is designed independently from the door assembly and is intended for independent installation, often after the installation of the door. This design precludes the possibility of a mass produced, integrated unit that is easy to install. The Frey system also does not operate a locking device for the door.
The Williams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,685, discloses a "trap door" construction in which the bottom frame of the window collapses when a latch is pulled, causing the window to fall into a cavity in the wall. The window is designed to remain in a fixed, closed position under normal conditions; it can only be opened by use of the latch. Hence, the Williams design does not allow for normal use of the window. Further, the design requires significant modification to the adjacent wall.
A continuing need exists for a window assembly that accommodates an emergency opening system as does the present invention. The prior art does not cover an integrated assembly which is suitable for mass production and easy to install, and which does not require electrical power and may be operated manually as a normal window.